


Poor, Lonely Johnny

by koenigs_bambina



Series: In 2077 What Makes Someone A Criminal? [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koenigs_bambina/pseuds/koenigs_bambina
Summary: V feels lonely and then thinks about how Johnny must feel lonely, and in an act of absolute build-up since he appeared in her life, she calls on him for companionship.“I…Didn’t want to be alone,” she sighed, averting the intensity of his gaze. She felt butterflies admitting it, and hated that, especially because she knew his apathy had shifted into amusement as soon as the words left her mouth."...I would much rather talk about how you were also thinking of ‘poor, lonely Johnny,’ who you wished had a body."
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Series: In 2077 What Makes Someone A Criminal? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088312
Comments: 20
Kudos: 213





	Poor, Lonely Johnny

It was another long day in a _long_ list of _long_ days that were unbearably draining and lonely, since V had lost Jackie and gained her parasitic passenger. Another day of slugging missions for fixers who didn’t know she was terminal; they just kept holding useful information over her head so she would keep dancing for their system of favors and rewards. Another day of dodging prying questions from budding allies who she couldn’t bear herself to hurt with the truth. And another day of coming home to no one.

She lamented this bitterly as she walked into the door of her apartment and looked around at yet another lonely place, devoid of the network of friends she had before Deshawn’s fucked mission. 

V sighed loudly to herself, though she knew that she was never truly alone. Not with Silverhand hitching a ride in her psyche wherever she went. Luckily the bastard hadn’t been piping in that day and had yet to make an appearance; she would hate to hear his thoughts on how pathetic she was at that moment. _Although, he wouldn’t be too far off_. 

She felt left behind. Being a Nomad, she had been used to family and friends surrounding her at all times, supporting her with everything, and now-- 

She shook the loneliness from her mind and snagged the bottle of whiskey Jackie had given her after a particularly fruitful heist. The two fingers she poured were gone as soon as they hit the glass, and the second two followed suit. _Fuck sober thoughts_ she cheersed herself, allowing the warm burn of the surprisingly expensive booze to temporarily fill the emptiness she had been feeling. 

To be honest, she had been more than a little surprised that Johnny hadn’t appeared when she slammed back the whiskey as if she was ready to meet a firing squad. To her knowledge and experience trying to understand Johnny, they didn’t have complete transparency into each other’s thoughts yet, the biochip hadn’t progressed that far. But she knew he was always watching through her eyes, seeing which choices she made. 

_Fuck it_ she shrugged, might as well take advantage of the fact that he was AWOL and finally shower. She hadn’t been avoiding it per se, and she knew that he had never appeared whilst she took that time to herself, but still, she felt odd, especially because _he_ , horny-as-hell Johnny Silverhand never brought up, and so any time spent naked had been severely limited since he moved in, just in case. 

Part of her ached at that thought. Some of her favorite hobbies before Johnny included being naked quite frequently. She thought fondly about that during a majority of her shower. She also thought about whether Johnny thought about it, and then was inexplicably sad that he didn’t have a body.

When the combination of alcohol in her stomach, steam on her skin, and memories of salacious encounters became too warm to bear, she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower to grab the towel off the rack. 

Except it wasn’t there.

Shocked, she looked around the room, searching for where it could have gone, but discovered no towel. However, she _did_ discover that the whiskey and her glass had suddenly appeared next to the sink. _Silverhand._

“Johnny, get your digital ass out here,” she called out, covering herself with her hands. Of all the immature, stupid, childish things--

“Not that I’m objecting,” his voice answered as he materialized in a blue glitch, leaning against the doorway, “ but this look is pretty fuckin’ casual compared to our regular conversations.”

“Did you take my towel?” she responded immediately, not willing to buy into whatever stupid game he wanted to play.

He gave her a quizzical yet wry look and strode towards her until they were only a foot apart. He smirked down at her.

“You mean the towel on the ground between us?” 

She looked down at the white fabric that had been knocked from the rack, just brushing the tip of Johnny’s boots. V’s breath nearly hitched as she scanned up from there to meet his eyes once again, suddenly hyper aware of the closeness. “Oh.”

“Oh,” he echoed, absolutely tickled by the scenario that was unfolding.

V swallowed thickly, “what about the whiskey?” she gestured, forgetting that her hands were meant to be holding onto some sanctity of modesty.

Johnny didn’t follow where she pointed. Instead he was staring lasciviously down at her, waiting for her to notice. 

After a moment, her gaze snapped back to his, following his eyeline down…

And then immediately snatched the towel from the ground. “You BASTARD!”

He laughed and stepped back, arms folded against his chest, “Hey I’m not the gonk who forgot she was naked. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen it through your eyes when you’re looking in the mirror anyways.”

V shuddered absently at the thought, hating that she found it thrilling that he did. Especially because of how wide his shit-eating grin grew after that reaction. She attempted to shake it off and retain a semblance of control in what she said next.

“So then why bring the whiskey in here?”

He rolled his eyes before walking over to the bottle and sticking his hand through it. “I’m a figment of your imagination, remember? I can’t move shit.” He ended on a harder note, a bit of bitterness sneaking into his amusement. It always came back eventually.

V stopped and considered that she may have just been fairly deep in thought when she walked in there and just brought it with her, but his words brought her back to the moment. 

“You kicked the shit out of me when we first met-- you knocked my pills away from me?”

“That was just a vivid hallucination,” he shook his head, “I did it. But with your hands... before you took the omega blockers.” 

“Huh.”

“Yeah, huh,” Johnny followed, sounding more than a little annoyed and defeated, and then phased out of the room before she could add anything else.

V felt bad. She knew that every element of this situation was fucked for the both of them. He was an unwilling passenger for a host that he was killing by accident, trapped inside their mind, their actions, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. And she was caught between caring about the well-being of her accidental brainmate: wanting him to have his own faculties, and not wanting to become a puppet for him in the small time she had left. 

The stress of it all had been blurring into the disorienting static they both hated, and so she shook off the thoughts, poured herself another drink, and opted to think about absolutely any other mindless thing she could manage as she settled in for the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A while later, V slumped back on her couch, thoroughly buzzed and nodding her head along to the Samurai bootleg she had snagged for Johnny. It was to remind him that the things that had made him happy still mattered- not just bringing down the system. He was so angry, so pent up all the time-- she felt it when she walked around the city and his outrage at the state of the world echoed in the back of her mind, crying out at the lack of understanding and upset the people of NC didn’t seem to have. 

_It must be very lonely to be him_ , she thought, _especially now, especially like this._

Especially when she wasn't in the habit of using his favorite things to distract himself: smoking, hard drugs, anonymous sex...

Then, she heard herself call out his name. 

“Johnny?”

It was an unusually soft tone compared to the annoyance and frustration she usually leaked into it, but she was feeling for him. With how alone and out of control she felt, V knew that the two of them were the only ones that could comfort each other in that moment.

He glitched into existence, placing himself on the edge of her coffee table; situated right in between where she had propped up her legs. His expression was exhausted, and a little hazy, V forgot that when she drank, he was drinking too, and felt a little guilty. 

Johnny gestured at her to follow up with the summons.

“I…Didn’t want to be alone,” she sighed, averting the intensity of his gaze. She felt butterflies admitting it and hated that. Especially because she knew his apathy had shifted into amusement as soon as the words left her mouth.

“Well, well, I knew I was growing on you.”

“Yeah, like a malignant tumor,” V responded with the ghost of a laugh, toasting with the bottle in her hand as she finally shifted her eyes to his. 

They stayed locked in that staring contest for a beat longer than was necessary. A crackle of tension formed where he sat, running up the juncture of her legs. V almost didn’t want to leave that moment-- that moment _before_ \-- but there was a question burning a hole in her brain so strongly, she thought the relic was finally taking her out. 

“Can you really not touch anything?”

She cleared her throat and shifted her legs awkwardly around him, trying to be careful not to give away the exact reason why the subject suddenly reappeared. 

But Johnny understood. Of course he understood. He arched a brow, smirking at her as he leaned forward. His elbows were braced against his knees; his fingers pressed together in a mock-prayer beneath his chin. “I thought we already covered that.”

“I-I know, I just... it felt so _real_ when we first met, and I-”

“Wanted to know if it would feel just as real?” He finished, and his coy smile became a full shit-eating grin when V huffed a shocked and confirmatory breath at his words.

 _Fuck me,_ she thought incredulously, that man truly did know how to get under her skin in every sense of the phrase.

Johnny’s eyes glinted wickedly, _I heard that._ V nearly startled at the sound of his voice echoing in her head, but she took another swig of whiskey and straightened up a bit more. She needed to gain back control of the conversation. 

She tried to pick her next words carefully, she knew she was up shit’s creek already, but there was no way she would let him overpower her entirely.

_I bet you'd like that wouldn’t you?_

Fuck, the whiskey was impeding her ability to keep him out. Even though the whole point of the conversation was to see if she could let him _in._ This was beyond fucked up. So lonely that she was trying to have sex with a cyber-cancer that was killing her every day he stuck around. Why’d he have to be so damn-

“As much as I love picking the thoughts out of your head,” Johnny interrupted her internal monologue, “why don’t you just ask me to do what it is you’re thinking about me doing to you.”

V shuddered with anticipation, dying to just get it over and jump his bones, but offered the whiskey instead. “If you really focused, really _tried,_ to grab this, do you think you could?”

Johnny rolled his eyes and swiped his hand through the thick, mostly empty bottle once again to demonstrate how stupid the question had been. 

_Asshole, coulda just said no._

He barked out a laugh and grinned at her, she had never seen him in such a good mood before, maybe it was because he was the cat that was about to get the canary-

_Or the dog that’s about to eat the cat._

Before V could snap at him for being an idiot, he followed up with an actual answer to her question. “I can’t do shit to physical objects-- can’t touch ‘em.” He paused for a dramatic beat before continuing. He placed his hand softly on her thigh. “But your _body_ on the other hand--” he started to glide his fingers along the top, “I’m connected to that.”

V was genuinely curious and wanted to continue the discussion, but she was stopped in her tracks by the feeling of his hand. It was _there_ . She _felt_ it. It wasn’t exactly the same pressure or heat as the real thing, but it was very close.

“The more you analyze it, the less your brain will let this happen,” he chimed in, breaking her train of thought once again. “Just relax, let me in, and it’ll feel better than any of those gonks you were imagining in the shower.”

She balked, “Y-You could hear me?”

“Loud and clear,” he teased, still stroking her thigh, “But I would much rather talk about how you were also thinking of ‘poor, lonely Johnny,’ who you wished had a body. Thought you were being empathetic for my lack of agency, but turns out you just wanted your own personal joytoy.”

“I didn’t--”

“Hey, I’m not complainin’ I’ve been thinking about this since I got uploaded into your head.”

“You have?” V’s voice was barely more than a whisper at that point, caught up in the feeling of being “touched” for the first time in a long time… and the fact that Johnny _Fuckin’_ Sliverhand was the one doing the touching. 

He hummed deep in his throat, eyes hungrily scanning her body. 

“Darlin’ you have no idea what being inside you does to a man.” He added his metal hand to her other leg, reveling in the jolt that jump through V as he squeezed near her knee. 

His eyes stared down, taking in the smooth soft skin beneath his fingers. It was a stark contrast to the burns and cuts on her arms; the dirt and sweat that nearly almost marked her features. Her legs though, those were preem. Always covered... untouched by the scum of Night City. And they went on for _miles_. Johnny could have sworn she called his name, but he was lost in the moment... lost in her legs... lost in V. 

Johnny slid forward off of the coffee table, his fingers following suit on V, stopping right at the hem of her shorts.

“Take these off,” he commanded, voice low and suddenly dangerous as his eyes snapped back to hers. 

V’s heart was in her throat, although there was a deep throb between her thighs that made her reconsider its location. 

She did as she was asked, shimmying the spandex from her body, eyes hooked on Johnny’s like she was caught in a trance. He was sex. An embodiment of good and bad and everything she needed right in that moment.

“Stop thinkin’.”

“They were flattering thoughts.”

“And we’ll circle back on them. But right now--” he stroked a finger across her newly exposed skin, and smirked sinfully at the choked gasp that came from his other half. “ _That_ is the only thing I want to hear.” 

V thunked back into the couch in compliance, digging her fingers into the fabric as he started. 

His thumb swiped across her clit, eliciting another ghost of a moan from V before teasing two fingers along her opening; circling until she grasped his surprisingly warm, metal wrist and pleaded.

“ _Johnny._ ”

He groaned, rolling his head back before letting it loll back to meet her hooded gaze. “Do you know how fucking sexy it is when you say my name like that?”

“Why don’t you show me,” V’s voice responded huskily, gaining some semblance of control in the situation, as she guided his fingers inside of her with a staggered breath from the both of them.

“Fuck, V you’re fucking _soaked_ ,” Johnny rasped in that deep, monotonous voice of his. She had always found it particularly stirring, like she could feel it in her bones. But right now, she could feel it in her core, both figuratively and literally. 

He slid his fingers in and out, pumping into her deeply, his thumb sliding across her clit softly, expertly, rubbing until V was practically panting beneath him. Then, stooping down without warning, his tongue replaced his hand, swiping across the length of her before his teeth caught the hood of her clit lightly, nipping at her.

V’s hand flew to his head, burying her hand in those long, soft locks-- pressing hard with a “ _fuck_.”

Johnny’s laugh reverberated through her, “Had a feeling you liked things rough,” he continued, adding another stinging bite to the inside of V’s thigh before sliding his tongue across her wet pussy, taking his time between her clit and her entrance, before adding his fingers into the mix; pumping, curling, until she was spilling his name from her mouth like a prayer.

“That’s right,” he encouraged, pulling up to look down at V as her muscles tightened around his fingers, “say my name like you fucking belong to me; like no one could ever do this any better for you than Johnny fucking _Silverhand_.”

She came hard, clenching around his fingers, her hand that had been in his hair now grasping desperately at his metallic bicep, gyros and synthetic sinew working beneath her. 

“You’re- so- fucking…” she panted between aftershocks, hazily looking into Johnny’s self-aggrandizing eyes, before gaining composure to land the final word sharply and tauntingly, “egotistical.”

“ _Egoistical!?”_ Johnny clasped his jaw with his ‘ganic hand and raked it down before pointing aggressively to punctuate his incredulity. “I just gave you your first orgasm in months-- an _earth-shattering_ orgasm and you call me egotistical?”

She grinned from the couch, practically boneless. He was right, he had been fucking phenomenal. But it was fun to see him be the one thrown for a loop for once. “Actually, been giving _myself_ orgasms for months now. Pretty much all like that one…” she shrugged coyly, “can the great Johnny Silverhand not do any better than that?”

He knew what she was doing; what she was trying to get him to do, and she was going to regret it. 

Johnny reached down and grasped V’s jaw with cold, unyielding fingers, pushing his thumb into her mouth and pressing down on her tongue. 

“I’m gonna ruin other men for you.”

There was a sharp stab of lust in V’s stomach, and then Johnny was gone. Confused, she looked around for him until she turned towards the bed and was caught between emotions. On one hand it was fucking hilarious that Johnny was now leaning against the wall, absolutely naked. On the other… he wasn’t lying when he said he had an impressive cock... and rest of his body... 

V slowly peeled off her sports bra and sashayed towards him, fully aware that all her mercenary work had left her with an absolutely incredible body, which happened to look its best when she was moving.

“God damn,” Johnny whistled as she reached him, sliding one hand into her hair and keeping a firm grasp on her hip with the other, “No matter how many times I see this, it’s still fucking preem.” 

“Mmm,” V hummed in approval as he stroked her body reverently. His fingers massaged as they went, thumbs brushing across her lips and nipples, breath tickling when he ducked in close to run his nose along her neck, never quite touching her skin with his lips. 

Johnny didn’t rush. He took his time now that he had already gotten her off; not that it had been difficult with how pent up she had been. Now he wanted to play with her. He wanted to explore every inch of the body he was going to inherit.

V reached out a hand to reciprocate the action, but he caught her wrist. 

“Ah-a,” he scolded, swiftly switching their places to press her against the cold concrete wall, twisting her arm behind her back. Then, nipping at her ear, he spoke low, in a tone that made V shudder against him. “Bratty little bitches don’t get to touch. They get to listen. And they get to say ‘yes, Johnny.’ Do you understand?”

She turned her head to the side and nodded, biting her lip to stifle her ragged breath, but he twisted her arm tighter, forcing her jaw to unclench and release a gasp. 

“I said: ‘do you understand?’”

“Y-yes Johnny.”

“Good girl.” He praised, stroking her cheek with his free hand. “Now, I’m gonna need you to _really_ use your imagination for what I have planned. Since I can’t physically use any of my usual toys, you’re going to have to let yourself believe that something’s there.”

“Yes, Johnny.”

“Mmm, you catch on quick.” 

She opened her mouth to respond, but Johnny took that as an opportunity to slide his hand around her throat. He gripped hard and pressed a knee in between her thighs. It seemed impossible, but she could feel the thick, rigid length of him pressing into her bare ass. 

“ _Fuck_ , you feel that, don’t you?” He grunted as he grinded against her, his other hand releasing her arm to trail down to her hip.

V nodded, swallowing hard against his hand.

“Good to know this still works from behind. Gonna make things a lot easier.”

Johnny snaked his metal fingers down, pressing unceremoniously into her. She was still wet and waiting; still ready for what he had in store. He thrusted against her ass as he worked, expertly drawing sounds from V as she dropped her head back onto his chest. 

He constricted her throat harder, cutting off air flow as he felt her muscles contracting around him again. “That’s it baby, cum for me again.” His thumb worked against her clit, overstimulating it. 

V jerked against him, reaching back and tugging against Johnny’s roots as he released her throat and let the orgasm hit her full force. She cried out and pressed back into Johnny’s chest, her hips working against his fingers. 

After a moment of satisfied panting from the pair, Johnny stroked his ego once again, “so, still feel like you coulda done that yourself?”

V shook her head against him, chest heaving, and retracted her hands from his hair. Without an air of taunting or showmanship, she then grabbed his synth hand and brought it to her mouth, licking the fingers that had just been inside her. 

Johnny bucked against her ass in surprise and chuckled low in his chest.

“One thing though,” she purred, smoothing her fingers along his in examination.

“Mmmm?” Johnny answered, exhaling softly onto her and as he rubbed his stubble along her ear.

“You got a vibrate function on this thing?”

His laughter was full-bodied this time, snatching his hand away and using it to prod her side playfully. V giggled and squirmed against him, unable to release herself from his grasp. She only ended up pressed impossibly closer to his body, her face angled up to meet his. 

A pregnant pause passed between them, with only the metronome of their beating hearts marking the passage of time. 

“Get on the bed,” Johnny finally commanded, unwinding their embrace.   
“Yes, Johnny,” she smirked, slinking over to the edge, looking tauntingly back over her shoulder at him. Johnny’s eyes were wild, blown wide with lust. She had forgotten that she had gotten off twice, and _he…_ was probably frustrated.

“Damn right I am.”

Johnny pushed her face down on the bed, ass in the air for him to play with as he pleased. He stroked his hands across the supple skin, pressing firmly as he massaged up her back, only to bring them back to their original position with a hard slap.

V gasped and jolted forward at the contact and then once more as she felt his mouth on her again. His tongue slid across her in her entirety, hungrily laving his saliva across every inch of her.

Johnny was a madman whose only mission seemed to be getting her off, and she was not about to complain. That is, until he pulled away. 

“Johnny,” she whined, petulant against the pillow. 

“We could keep going like this all night, but I-” he grunted, pulling her arms behind her back and situating them so they held each other at the forearm, “have other plans.”

V felt soft rope sliding across her arms. And when she closed her eyes she saw what he saw: Johnny staring down at her, deftly securing them together with tight, intricate knots. Fucking hell of an imagination they both had because it felt exactly like she had been made unable to move. She wiggled against the binding to test things but stopped before Johnny chided her for ruining the illusion. 

V had no idea how this was working but fuck if she was going to ruin it. 

When he finished, Johnny tugged hard at the restraints, reveling in the startled gasp from V as he stretched her arms even farther than they already were. 

“I would say let’s come up with a safe word, but seems like a gonk move when you can hear someone’s thoughts.”

“I guess that’s the one advantage of our situation.”

“ _One?_ ” Johnny guffawed, “I bet I could come up with at least a few.”

He slapped her ass again, leaving a mark before hunching over her and whispering in her ear. “Like how I know exactly how you want me to fuck your brains out.”

And with that, he lined up and slammed his cock into her.

V yelped, trying to jump forward, but Johnny kept a steady grip on the restraints. 

“I see your fucking _dreams--”_ he groaned, thrusting hard and fast with no chance for V to adjust. “--know all about those fantasies you keep of me in your daydreams--” he swapped his grip on her arms for purchase on her hips, pulling her against him so roughly she thought she would pass out. “I hear you at night, touching yourself to thoughts of other men, just for your brain to cry out my name when you cum.”

“Nng… J-Johnny” she pleaded in response. 

“Fuck, V, say it again.” he panted, changing his grip again. His hand swept up V’s tangled, sweaty hair and pulled back, lifting her face from the pillows.

“A-ah, Johnny, please,” she begged. She wasn’t sure what for, but Johnny was. 

He slowed his pace, groaning as he gave them a chance to truly feel each other. She was slick, warm, and a perfect fit for him. And from the myriad of gasps and flattering thoughts, Johnny knew she felt the same. It was like they were goddamned _made_ for each other. 

“I better be the only man you think about from now on. Tell Takemura and River to fuck off and blow each other because you?” He growled out the next words, “you fuckin’ belong to _me_ , got that?”

V laughed at the declaration, hair straining as she nodded for him; but was met with another hard spank from Johnny instead of praise. 

“What did I tell you to say?”

“Yes, Johnny.” she grinned, pressing back into his cock before he could chastise her for not taking his threats seriously. 

“You’re lucky your pussy is too preem for me to stop, or you’d be getting yourself off right now.”

“Huh,” she mocked, “then who would get you off?”

Johnny growled, pulling out of V completely. His hands were rough, and calloused, unforgiving fingers dug into her skin as he pulled her up, pressing her against his chest by her throat once again.

“ _You_ will.” he threatened deep in her ear. 

V shuddered against him. His tone was dangerous, but she knew that he wouldn’t actually make her do something she wasn’t absolutely happy to do. Still, she whimpered and gasped out, “ _Yes, Johnny_.”

“Good girl. Now get up.”

V listened, wobbling on her knees as she got up from the bed, arms still tied behind her back. Johnny plopped back onto his ass to sit in front of her, fingers burning patterns into her skin as she stood in front of him, vulnerable and his to play with. 

“I want you on your knees for me.” Johnny said in more of a demand than a plea, fully aware of how she would react. 

V practically stumbled over herself to stoop down between his legs, and Johnny felt the spike in her already quickened heartbeat. 

“Christ, V. You really can’t wait for it, huh?” He gripped her cheeks and stared down at her wanton expression. It gave him a thrill. He had never seen a chick so hungry for it. “Fucking cockwhore. Put it in your mouth.”

V was suddenly very upset at her restraints preventing her from integrating her hands. But something in the back of her mind told her that Johnny wouldn’t have let her anyways. Not with what she could see him imagining. Still, she was determined to make the most of her “punishment.”

She ducked forward to slide her tongue along the length of his shaft, practically lapping the precum that pooled on his tip. Then, as soon as he expected her to take him in, she licked back down to suck on his balls.

Johnny inhaled sharply and his hand flew to her head. “ _Fuck.”_

She kept going, working up an embarrassing amount of spit along the length of him before finally bringing his head into her mouth, sucking hard. 

She reveled in the groans and profanities he thought would be too low for her to hear; Johnny’s grip on the situation quickly slipping with the feeling of her near-perfect form.

Or so she thought.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth,” he warned suddenly, tugging on her hair so she would look up and respond.

_Please._

Johnny’s gut spiked with lust, petting V’s cheek softly, before grabbing her head with both his hands and shoving himself down her throat. 

V choked around him, breathing in deeply for the split second that he pulled back; ready for him to press back in. She did her best to remain composure, sucking her cheeks in to apply added pressure as Johnny used her like his own, personal doll.

Just when her throat was burning and her eyes began to water, he pulled out of her mouth completely, breathing raggedly; on the edge. 

He leaned back onto the bed on one elbow, letting his free hand run across her parted lips. “Nova, baby, just… nova.” 

“Where do you want me now, Johnny?” she asked, practically squirming from the renewed arousal his performance and praise had brought her.

He grinned lazily and jerked his chin towards himself. 

V struggled to get up, losing balance for a moment, with her arms still restrained. 

“Hold on--” he paused her, reaching around to untie her knots. He kissed her tits slowly as he worked, giving them both ample attention. 

When the rope finally came loose, V settled forward into his lap, allowing Johnny to latch himself more eagerly onto her nipples. He sucked roughly-- enough that V whined against the pull and swore there would be a mark. _If only ghosts could leave marks._

Her hands tangled in his hair, thirsty for contact after he had deprived her of reciprocating his touch for so long during the evening.

“Ready to go again?” she exhaled desperately, craving the complete feeling that came from him being inside her. 

He hummed against her, “You are the horniest chick I’ve ever met.”

“It’s cause I’ve got a lot of Johnny Silverhand in me.”

“Mmm you’re about to, you little _slut_.” 

Johnny bit her collarbone as she lined herself up, lifting so she could slide down onto him. They groaned at the connection; adjusting this time before moving languidly compared to their last round. 

They were lost in the synchronization they had found. It was as though they were able to anticipate the other’s every thought, every move, every _desire._ Suddenly Johnny’s earlier demand seemed more like a necessity than an act of heated possession. No one could ever connect with them the way that they did in that moment.

V angled herself to brush her clit against him as she came down. “Aaah, Johnny,” she sighed, her muscles beginning to tighten.

His grip on her mimicked her building tension and he groaned into her neck.

“Again, V.”

“Johnny.” she panted like it was the only word she knew. “ _Johnny._ ”

He began to pump into her much quicker; his hands bringing her hips down onto him with a vendetta. 

“Johnny, I’m gonna--”

“Cum for me baby,” he praised softly, “I want you to cum with me.”

His tenderness sent her hard over the edge. “Oh _God_ , Johnny!” She threw her head back and pressed her body as close as she possibly could, clenching hard around him.

Johnny followed with a forceful groan, spilling into V as she anchored him against her. 

It had been fifty years since he fucked _anyone,_ but even before that, Johnny’s mind was blank when it came to the last time he had been rendered nearly dumb after a round. 

V laughed breathily as he flopped back onto the bed, his chest heaving like he had never experienced anything of the like. 

“I haven’t” he responded, pointing accusingly up at her. “ _You_ , are something else.”

She beamed, rolling off to lay next to him. “I bet you say that to all your outputs.”

“Nah, fuck ‘em. Even Alt and Rogue. Nothing compares to _that._ ”

“So maybe there _is_ more than one good thing about our situation.” V agreed, correcting her previous statement.

“You bet your sweet ass there is. We’re doing this every night.”

“Mhmm,” She answered, eyes fluttering as the adrenaline wore off and exhaustion took its place.

Johnny looked over, equally drained, and ruffled her hair, causing her to hum and nuzzle against his touch. He then glitched into a seated position, fully-clothed once again, scooting towards the side of the mattress. 

But before he slid off the bed and back into her head, V sprang up, kneeled behind Johnny and caught the side of his face in her hand. 

She turned him to look towards her, and before he could say anything, she broke the unspoken rule they had all night and pressed her lips to his. 

Johnny startled at first, tense from the surprise, but quickly melted into it, shifting to kneel with her; facing her to bury his own hands in her hair. 

They didn’t stray-- didn’t move to make the moment become anything more than it was. Just a deep and tender connection the two of them had been too afraid to let happen before that moment. Near-unintelligible words of affection and praise passed between their minds as they embraced; lips soft and encouraging in response of what they understood. 

In his embrace, V couldn’t remember what she had been so upset about earlier in the night. She couldn’t conjure up the whiskey or her companions or the hole that Jackie left. She couldn’t even bring to mind the biochip. All she could recall was enormously glad she had been worried about poor, lonely Johnny.

He laughed against her lips at that and pulled back, eyes shining in a way she had only seen on the Pacifica coaster. 

“See? Not so lonely after all, am I?”

“Nah,” she smiled, smoothing his hair from his face before leaning in to kiss him once more, “neither am I.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Definitely the most intense and drawn out s*x that I've ever written. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you did!!


End file.
